


Thor & Loki [Art]

by huntress1013



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop, Worksafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>textures: just dreaming<br/>stock pictures: NASA</p>
<p>Otherwise simply a lot of blending, layering and colouring.</p>
<p>Comments are love :-)</p></blockquote>





	Thor & Loki [Art]

 

[ ](http://nullrefer.com/?http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/2533/1280x800thorandlokihunt.jpg)

click on image for larger version

**Author's Note:**

> textures: just dreaming  
> stock pictures: NASA
> 
> Otherwise simply a lot of blending, layering and colouring.
> 
> Comments are love :-)


End file.
